The present invention relates to an adjustable shoe. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable shoe which can be adjusted to a predetermined size.
Most shoes cannot be adjusted to a predetermined size. The feet of a child are often grown up very fast. Therefore, the children's shoes often become too short after a period of usage. The short shoes may deform the shapes of the toes and feet. Furthermore, the short shoes may obstruct the normal growth of the children. If the children's shoes are too large for the children, the children will feel very uncomfortable while walking. When the children are walking on the rough roads or climbing the staircases, the large shoes may stumble the children easily. Thus it is necessary to provide adjustable shoes for the children. The adjustable shoes should be adjusted according to the sizes of the feet of the children. Furthermore, the adjustable shoe should be fixed to a predetermined size after it is adjusted.